In more recent years the practice of using implants for securing denture has become or is becoming increasingly popular. The fitting of implant cylinders into the bone and integrating the bone to the material of the implant cylinders by osseointegration, for example, requires several procedures before the denture is inserted into place. The implant, whether submerged or not submerged requires a procedure that necessitates installing and removing certain removable assemblies prior to the installation of the denture. To accommodate the insertion and removing of these assemblies typically requires a tool that must engage a slot in the screw or spline or the like in the assembly to perform these tasks. The instruments that are generally available require that the surgeon or whoever is performing the procedure must insert the instrument into the body cavity, the mouth being the case of the denture, or other body cavities for other protheses, without traumatizing the patient while assuring that the assembly is precisely installed or removed. Additionally the performance of such tasks must not incur any disruption or adversely affect the implant cylinder or subassembly as the case may be. In the case of the denture, for example, where the implant is in proximity to the molars, with present day instruments, the surgeon must insert a portion of his hand into the cavity to gain access to the assembly in order to perform these tasks. This obviously impairs his vision and not only makes his tasks more difficult but misalignment of components is more likely to occur. Examples of these tasks include the insertion of and removal of sealing screws, placement heads, second phase sealing screw, transmucosal implant extension, intromobile element, etc.
I have found that I can provide a surgical tool that will support the instruments for performing the tasks for the insertion and removal of implant sets, for example, that eliminate or minimize the necessity of the surgeon to insert his hand into the cavity for precise removal and insertion while also assuring comfort to the patient.
Of importance the surgical tool is operable with one hand by including a control or drive handle that is capable of being operated by the fingers on the same hand supporting the surgical tool. To assist in this feature the handle is bent to flare upwardly from the upper face of the tool which is on the back side of the face from where the handle extends. It is contemplated that the tool bit that fits in the tool chuck or holder can enter only through the upper face of the surgical tool so that it is impossible to fall out when used with the upper face in the up position relative to ground or the patient. A slidable latch on the upper face of the surgical tool serves to hold the tool bit in place free from axial movement and from falling out when turned in any other attitude. The surgical tool is hermetically sealed and includes means to release steam if water or moisture is trapped on the insides of the surgical tool when subject to heat while being sterilized. A safety valve will pop in the event the internal pressure exceeds a predetermined value. In the event it is necessary to temporarily hold the screw or other component used in the implant process to obtain the initial positioning thereof, a flexible and resilient three pronged annular metallic member fixed to the chuck functions for this purpose.